random yaoi story
by love's-happy-sadness
Summary: my first story written all on my own my own charactors and every thing! enjoy!


chapter 1 :the begining

warnings :rated m for a reason!

yay guess what i dont have to do a disclaimer i am making this comepletly up! yay for me!.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

trevor was walking through the streets he had been for the last few months cause his father

disowened him when he revealed he was gay to his family, so now he walked alone in silence

wondering if anybody else in the world had a life just as bad as his own. and sure enough only

a cupple miles away a slightly older boy named michael roamed the streets, he was used to

being alone though so he walked as if nothing was wrong but every thing was, he was so tired

of being alone and haveing no one to care for him he had a good job most people would consider

him a milionair and well acually he was but the way he acted you'de think he was a wondering

bum and by the way he dressed u would think he was some sort of hooker with all his black

leather and chains and even the dog collar he wore around his neck truely he was a great

buisness man but he hated being so and only did it for the money. he sighed as he walked thinking

about his life he really needed to find someone to love but all the girls that continually threw

themselfs at him dident realize he was gay. he sighed glad though that he was for once able to

leave his house without being mauled by fangirls and girls who loved him only for his money.

suddenly he was snapped from his thoughts as he walked straight into trevor and another boy

named chandler he looked up starteled and afraid he had ran into some fangirls but was relieved

when he looked up at the two young boys who now sit rubbing their heads."what the hell man!"

the one named chandler called looking up at the slightly younger boy "ya why dont u wach where

ur going" the youngest trevor said standing up "hey i wasent talking to u" chandler yelled at trevor

who just simply looked at him in surprise "sorry" trevor said looking at the floor "im sorry to" michale

said finally speaking up, chandler sighed heavily "ya i should have been paying more attention to"

and so they sat there apologizeing and explaining why they had been so dazed and unaware then

somehow the subjects came to a close at them all agreeing to go to michales pinthouse, as they

reached his room they all started talking again and was suprised to hear that chandler was the only

one there not gay they looked at him questionably "really ur not gay?" trevor said loking alittle

suprised "well no i mean ive thought of men before but i dont think im really gay" chandler said.

they quickly dismissed the conversation and decided to go swining they swam for about an hour

then slipped into the hot tub (all of this is in michales pinthouse!) sipping on some expensive beer

michale brought out and they had started a simple truth or dare game "ok ok now lets see i dare

michale to kiss trevor if u guys are really gay!" chandler said giggleing slightly at himself for a second

then his face dropped as michale went over to a blushing trevor and wraped his arms around the

younger boy and kissing him deeply pushing his toung between eager lips "a-ok guys geez i wasent

serious!" chandler said stutering at the sight that was now causing him to become verry hard as trevor

ran his hands along michales back as they kissed deeply, they broke the now pashionate kiss

"whats wrong chan? u jelous?"michale teased lightly causing trevore to laugh slightly "what n-no way

i already told u im not gay!" chandler nearly yelled michale just simply smirked slowly walking through

the water twards chandler pushing him against the wall of the hot tub pressing their bodys together

causing chandler to wimper slighly as his hard erection brushed against michales erection "hmmm

ide say u were enjoying seeing us kiss judgeing by how hard u are!" michale said smileing at the

older boys pleasure veiled eyes "i-i n-n-no it just ...ahhhhhh" he moaned as michale griped his hard

on and brought him into a sizzleing kiss.he broke the kiss motioning for trevor to come to him, trevor

walked over to them as chandler tried to regain his composure but lost it again as michale pulled him

into a three way kiss between them all toungs playing with each other playfully then pashionately

ending almost regretfully, michale leaned down pulling trvors swiming trunks down and then discarding

of his own as trevor pulled down the speedo michale lent him michael then picked up chandler seting him in his lap

his cock pushing slowly into the older boy makeing him scream in painfull pleasure chandler sit there

his back against michales chest as trevor set on his lap impailing himself with chandlers cock, the older boy

moaned the pleasure of being in trevor and haveing michale inside him pushing him close to the edge

as michale begain thrusting in him and trevor slowly started to ride him moaning quietly as he went up

and down on chandlers cock causeing michale to move in chandler as he went down chandler set there

the two boys working to fuck him at the same time he tried to think about what was happening but he

had no thoughts all he could think of was the pleasure coursing through his body as trevor came down

on him causing michale to slide even deeper within him perfectly hitting his sweet spot they moaned

each others names as they went on trevor kising chandler deeply as michale guided him on chandlers

cock and simontaniously thrust successfully into chandler causing the older boy to moan as trevor

came on his stomach and his walls clamped on chandler sending chandler to the edge as michale

cumed inside him and he cumed inside trevor. they sit there for a while soaking up every monent of

their release. that night they all went to sleep peacefully in michales king sized bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok sry it was short and kind of fast moveing but i had alot of info to put in this chapter but i promiss

the rest will be good! thx and leave a coment please and i accept ideas on how the next story should

go but not this story i already have a good plot for it!.


End file.
